Am I A Beast Now?
by HarryPotterRocks2011
Summary: Popular!Blaine thinks that only people who are pretty are the best people there are but one night things change, can anyone love him now that he is not beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n welcome readers, this is my second Klaine story, this one is a little different then the last one I wrote. This one here is going to be my take on the classic tale beauty and the beast. I started thinking of this story last night while I was heading to bed. So I hope that you all like it.**

NerdyBoy! Kurt has always liked popular! Blaine, but there is one problem with Blaine, he does not like anyone that is not pretty, but will something change his mind?

CHAPTER ONE

"I would like to thank you all for coming out here today, I am looking forward to becoming your president for student council" Said Blaine as he was standing giving his speech before the voting began, "Becoming president will be the best thing to happen to me and all the beautiful people at this school, as I will make sure that no one will brother any of you all, that none of the students that do not look like us will brother any of us." He fixed his bow tie, he been working on the speech for a few weeks now, knowing that he was loved by everyone. Even the glee club, as he was part of the club, there were a few people he could not stand in there, but he just let that go. Not everyone could look like him or his friends at all. "Just remember a vote for me is a vote for all the beautiful people at this school. So vote for Blaine Anderson for President" With that he was done, he got off the stage, and walked back to his sit where the other person that was running against him was getting ready to give her speech.

Rachel Berry, they were in glee club together, but he did not like her. It was not because she was not beautiful, which she was. But she was annoying which made her not pretty at all, and Blaine did not like anyone that was not pretty. He knew that he had the best voice, and always got the solos after her. It always has annoyed him. But this was his year, he was going to become president and knew that he was going to get the top solo's when he takes them National's this year.

Listening to her speech was annoying, he just zoned her out. Not many people wanted her to win, he already knew that he was way ahead of her; he just was ready to make it official. That would come at the end of the school day, which he knew that it was going to be his. It was time to vote, he voted for himself, knowing that more people were also going to vote for him, there was no need to worry about anything at all.

It was time to go to his first class, as he went to his locker to get his books, he ran into someone that he knew from glee club. Though he could not really remember his name at all. "You need to watch were you are going." He told him, as he picked up his stuff and walked away. Kurt was not able to say anything. Blaine looked at him, for about a few seconds, but caught himself and started to walk away. The boy did not say anything to him at all, he just stood there. Wondering if the guy was going to hit him or something. Everyone knew Kurt; he was the only open gay person in the school. He was watching Blaine walk away. The only time he say him was in glee, but they never talked to one another at all, he was cute, but he was a mean person. He did not like that about him. Kurt was different; he liked people that were like him that were different. That was why he joined the glee club; he never understood why Blaine did. He had a great voice, but that was about it. Blaine was all about looking beautiful.

"Kurt!" Someone yelled him name, it made him take his eyes off of Blaine, it was Rachel that was walking up, and he had just left the presidential speeches to get to his locker before classes were to start. "Do you think I have a chance to win, over that Blaine 'Mr. Perfect' Anderson?" She asked him, she hated Blaine; he was just so annoying, and did not understand why anyone liked him. Sure he was popular, but that was about the only thing that was going for him. "Rachel, you can win anything you put your mind to." He told her, though he was not going to tell her that he voted for Blaine, he should not have, but he just did. "Thanks Kurt, you always know what to say. Well I need to get to class; I will see you in glee." She told him, he waved bye to her and started to walk to his class. He was ready for the end of the day, see who got president and get to glee club.

-

The day came and went for Blaine, he was sitting in his last class before he had to go to glee, but first he wanted for the news of who became president. It was ten minutes to three, the bell would ring soon, and he was hoping that they would tell him that he won the election. As he was thinking about that he heard some noise on the over speaker, meaning that it was time to get the new.

It was Sue that was on the over speaker. "Well we gone one whole day without hearing the glee club sing in the hallways. With that news I would like to announce to you who your new class president is." There was a little bit of a pause, Blaine was sitting in the back row and he could see that Rachel was sitting in the front of the class. "Blaine Anderson." Was what Sue said and she was off. Blaine was all smiles; it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was a senior and was class president. The next thing on his list was to get to become the lead soloist in glee.

The bell rang, and he was walking to his locker to put his things up, as he walked away from his locker heading to the choir room was stopped by Tina. She was dressed like she always was. Her black hair with her blue streaks in it, also wearing a black dress. She scared Blaine all the time, and she was in glee club, he never wanted to talk to him at all. "You think you are all that Blaine, making people like you because you are pretty boy. Well I know the truth; no one will ever love you. You will be single for the rest of your life. You think that you will be like this your whole life, hope you can change." She said to him. "Are you trying to scare me Tina, everyone tells me you are a witch, but I think that you are just lost. So I will be nice to you, he is a ticket to come to a party my mother is hosting for me since she knew I was going to win the election." Tina just looked at him, "Do you really think that this is going to work. It will not. In the morning you will wake up, not looking like you at all. And there will be a rose outside your window and it will bloom for one year, one year only. In that time you need to find someone that loves you, for who you are Blaine. If you do not that they way you wake up in the morning will be the way you look for the rest of your life." Tina grabbed his hand, and knew that in the morning Blaine was not going to like what he saw.

"I do not believe you, so just leave me alone; I need to become lead soloist in glee." He told her and walked away. People who were not pretty always thought that they needed to scare people, he did not care he wanted to get to glee and beat Rachel in something else. He liked beating her. It was one thing that he liked doing.

**-so this is my version of Beauty and the Beast. It is a Klaine story, just wait there is going to be more coming, let me know what you think. It more like the movie Beastly in the beginning, but it will be a little different. The next chapter is going to be about glee club and what happens in the morning.**

Please review and let me know what you think-


	2. Chapter 2

**-I do not own glee, but sometimes I wish I could.-  
thanks for the reviews everyone, it makes me feel love. So I wanted to write one more chapter tonight. I am going to upload as much as I can because in a few days I will lose internet for at least a week, but it is a good thing why I lose internet.**

Chapter Two

Blaine's party was a blast, all his friends were there, and the most beautiful people at school. Though there was Kurt there. He was just the helper, because all the glee members were there. All but Tina, she did not want to come and Blaine was alright with that. He didn't care about her coming at all, he scared her sometime. Though he never would admit it at all, but he told himself that he did.

After the party was over his mother gave him a ride back to their house. It was one of the nicer ones in Lima, his mother came into a lot of mother after his father passed. She was the one that always told him that he had to look beautiful for people to love him. That might be the reason he always thought he was better than everyone else. Which was the truth, he could not wait till tomorrow, it was the weekend and he was going to party all weekend, since he was just elected class president.

Blaine slept well for most of the time, but at around 3am in the morning, he thought he felt something moving in his room. But when he opened his eyes, it looked as though Tina was there. Saying the same thing she told him yesterday. But it had to be a dream, he was just freaking out. That all this was, he was having a bad dream about what Tina told him. Blaine just did not believe that someone was able to do that. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He slept most of the morning, it was around noon when his mother walked in.

"Blaine, wake up, you are going to sleep the day away." She looked over at him, he was just dead asleep, and he might have had too much fun at the party last night. His bed was right next to the window. "When did you get a rose, and why is it on your window." She was moving towards it, Blaine had heard that part. He remembers Tina saying something about a rose would bloom on his window seal. "Mother, do not touch that." He said as he sat up on his bed. He did not want anything to happen to it, if it was the truth. When his mother turned around, she just stood there staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked her. "Your face, what happened to your face?" Was all that she was able to get out.

Blaine got out of his bed, his hair was really curly, he hated when his hair was like this. He finally looked away from the curls and looked at his face. "Mom is this some kind of joke?" He asked her, it looked as if though someone painted on his face while he was sleep, some bad joke that went wrong. On his forehead there was a red line that went all the way down to his chin, there was also a black mark that did it also. On his check there was a mark that looked as if though a child used crayons on his face. He could not look anymore, but there were also marks on his arm, and it felt as if though there were chains that were inside his arm. "Alright mom, what kind of joke is this." He looked at her, "I need to shower and see if this stuff will come off." His mother left, still in shocked.

Was Tina really a witch, because while he was in the shower, there was nothing black or red or any of the other colors that he had on his face? He felt around his body, and it seemed that there were chains inside his arms. And his whole body had marks on it. While he was in the shower, he was washing his hair, and it was falling out. This was not happening not his hair that was what made him who he was.

He got out of the shower and put on pants, and a long sleeve shirt, and found a hoddie that would cover his now mostly bald head. He walked down the stairs to go find his mother. She was in the living room just looking at a photo of Blaine when he was a child.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" He said as he walked near her, she moved away when he got near him, why was his own mother acting like this. He just did not understand. "Whoever you are stay away from me, you are not my son at all. My son would not look anything like that." Blaine was confused. His mother had a bag packed and looked like she was going to leave. "Really mother, you are just going to leave me because I do not look like your perfect son." He said to her as she grabbed the bag and walked towards the door. "Call me if you ever change." She told him as she closed the door and she was gone. Blaine was left alone in his house.

If he looked the way he had before this would be the perfect time to have a party, but nope. He did not look like him at all, he did not want to walk outside at all, and he wanted to lock himself in here all day.

-The weekend wet by and the school day came, he woke up like he always did, but there was going to be no way he would be able to go to school like this, he would be laughed at and his friends would want nothing to do with him, since he did not go anywhere this weekend with them. They called him all the time, but he never answered the phone at all, he did not want to go out looking like this.

As he was sitting there, looking at his phone, he knew that he would need to call someone to bring him his homework or at least let him know what was going on in school, he was lost. He did not want to call his friends because they would go tell the whole school who he was and what he looked liked now. This was not the way to start out his senior year and being class president.

Looking though his phone contacts, he went to the people numbers he had that were in glee club. He had their numbers only to call about anything to do with glee, he just did not know who to call that would not think anything of him, but everyone hated him because he was the guy that knew the being beautiful was the way to be.

As he looked though there was one name that caught his eyes, Kurt, they guy that he always hated, well at least everyone thought that he hated him, the truth was he was in love with him, but he was not going to tell anyone that. No one in school knew that he was gay, he played straight very well. He had girlfriends, like right now he had a girlfriend. No one ever thought he would be a gay person at all. He was not able to tell anyone that, his popular status would be taken from him, and he did not want that to happen at all.  
_  
_He clicked on Kurt's name to send him a message.

_**Blaine-Hey Kurt, I was wondering if you could bring me some of my school work to my house after school, I am not feeling well and I do not want to come in and get everyone sick. If you do not bring them in I will post a picture I found of you online making out with nerdy kid at the party.**_

Blaine saw that at the party yesterday, knowing that everyone knew who Kurt was, that was one thing that he liked about Blaine, and he was not scared to be himself. That was one thing that Blaine could not be, he was scared to be himself. His mother did not even know that he was gay. But like that would change anything that has happen now. Blaine did not click the send button at all, he just deleted that message, and he did not know who else to call. He walked to his window, knowing that Kurt would be heading outside.

The thing was Kurt lived next door to him since they were kids; Blaine would be the last one to get to school in the morning, so he always watched as Kurt got into the car with Rachel. This was one thing that he always done. As he watched Kurt go outside as Rachel was waiting outside, he was looking out like he did every morning. Just this time Kurt stopped and looked over, that was one thing that he has never seen happen before, he closed the window really fast.

Blaine hoped that he did not see him at all; no one would want to look at someone like him. He did not even want to look at himself right now. Blaine never talked to anyone about being him his work from school. He spent the whole day covering up anything that would show his face. He just could not face it looking at himself. He went back to his bed and just laid there. Trying to think what was he going to do with his life. Then it clicked to him, he was going to call Tina.

Before he was able to take out his phone and call her, she was calling him.

_"I had a feeling that you were going to call me, so you have seen your face and body. And that there was a rose on your window, well now you have one year to make someone love you. And do not think that it can be just anyone; it has to be your true love. Not just someone that you get to say it to you."_

"Tina, why did you do this to me, was it because I was mean to you, then I take it back. I will never make fun of you anymore."

"Oh Blaine, I do not care what you think about me at all, it is time for you to learn, and maybe even learn more about you. Well the bell just rang, and I do not see you here. How are you going to find love if you don't show up to school."

With that she hung up the phone, Blaine was going to be stuck like this there was no one that anyone was going to like him looking like this, let alone love him. He was stuck.

**-Hope that you all like this chapter, it is longer then I though, I am going to be writing chapter three soon, those that read my other story, my Brittana one, I have writers block right now for that one, I will be updating it soon when I get things in my brain. So review this one and let me know what you think.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-I do not own glee at all, though I wish that I did, well I am going to write a few chapters here, and they will be uploaded each day when I get internet back. As I am writing this one, I have no internet at all, but only a few more days until I do.-**

Chapter Three.  
  
He sat in his house all day; he knew that he would not be able to show his face in school at all, not with the way he looks. He did not want to even think about the way he looked at all. People would just make fun of him. How was this possible, there was no way that people would see him for who he was, he was not the same person that he was just a few days ago.

As the day went by, he just watched TV, listens to his iPod, and just walked around singing. Nothing was making him happy at all, when he looked at his clock, school was getting out. He took out his phone for the first that day and saw that he had about twenty messages. Most were from his friends in school. His best friend Sam send him about ten of those asking where he was, why had he not came to school, and asking why he was not answering any messages at all. He knew that he was not able to tell anyone anything at all; they would not be friends with him anymore.

As he was looking at his phone, he heard a car outside the house, he looked out and he saw Kurt. He looked just as good as he did when he went to school this morning. He never understood why he was so mean to him. He just did not want anyone knowing that he was love with a nerdy guy, someone that did not look like him or his friends at all. He blamed his father do the reason he acted the way he did. And he made such a commented to act like that he would not be able to change that at all, but he just looked out his window and staring at Kurt.

_

Days went by, and then weeks, then months. It has been three months since he changed, his friends were still wondering where he was, they had even came to the house. But he would never answer the door at all; he just annoyed everything that was happening. The only time he would look outside was when he was looking at Kurt. He could not leave the house at all, there was just no way was that he able to. As he was looking outside to see if Kurt was going to walk outside, but he did not see Rachel's car at all, he could not have missed him. He had been watching him for months; he would walk outside at the same time, each day. But something was not right today.

Blaine walked upstairs to his room, looked outside his window. His window showed the back street; maybe he went a different route today. Though that would not be something he did not know. Before he knew it there was a knock on his back door. No one ever used the back door before at all, he did not want to talk to anyone, and he had not talked to a living soul in three months. He knew that now he was going to be stuck like this for the rest of his life, there would be no one that would love him at all. The knocking kept going on, it was annoying. He would not listen to it at all when his friends knocked on the door but they had stopped knocking after one month of him not answering the phone at all.

Who ever it was would get tired of knocking after a while. Though it seemed to go on for about ten minutes, did this person not understand that no one was home; if someone was not answering the door it meant that no one was home.

"BLAINE, I know that you are in this house, I see you always looking at me, so answer this door." He heard the voice, it was Kurt. He wanted to go answer the door, but he knew that he had to pretend that he was not home. "I am not going to leave until you open this door." Blaine was at the half way mark of his stairs, he just did not know what to do; he did not want anyone seeing him the way he looked.

He started knocking again, so Blaine walked over to the door. "I am not going to answer, so stop knocking and leave me alone." He said through the door. "I do not want to talk to anyone, and I do not know why you think I was staring at you." He said as he started to walk away from the door, he did not want to talk to anyone. This was the first time he said anything in three months, he forgot what his voice sounded like.

"Just open the door, I know that you do not like me, but there is something going on with you, you have not been in school for months." Why did Kurt notice this, Blaine thought that Kurt hated him. Blaine was never nice to Kurt at all, he never was. He was so mean to the boy. "Just leave me alone alright. I do not want to talk to you or anyone. No one wants to talk to me ever again." Knowing that it was the truth, no wanted to talk to someone that was ugly, since he always talked about how ugly people would never get anything in this world at all.

"Blaine Anderson, why they hell you would you think that no one would ever want to talk to you ever again?" Kurt asked. Since no one talked to him, he did not think that he would get a question like that. He knew that he only had nine more months to make someone truly fall in love with him, and learn something about him. But he just could not get himself to get up and open the door. There was no way that anyone would want to talk to him. "I have my reasons Kurt. I just do not want to talk to anyone, so please leave me alone." He said, though it was not the idea conversation that he wanted to have with Kurt, he was finally talking to him. It put a small smile on his face. Knowing that he liked this guy at a lot, but he just could not say anything at all, he did not want to open the door at all, but something pushed him to get up and he walked over to the door and before he knew it, the door was open.

**-this is bad, At least I think it is, well just review and let me know what you think, Please and Thank you. I am trying to think of what to write for the next chapter. But I am also working an AU Klaine story. I just so bored where I am at and so much is popping into my head.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-I do not own glee at all, though I wish that I did, well I have internet again so I am going to try and update more, and here is chapter four. Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

Chapter Four

Blaine did not know what came over him; he did not understand why he opened the door. He had not talked to anyone in over three months. No messages from anyone. The only thing he did was stare at Kurt though his window. Then out of nowhere he came over and they had a conversation through the door. His first conversation with anyone in those three months, he just did not want to talk to anyone, but something came over him and he opened the door. Kurt was still standing there.

Blaine had his hood over his head, and his back turned from the door when he opened it so Kurt did not see him.

"What do you want Kurt?" He asked him, not knowing what else he was to say to him.

"No one has heard from you in months. People said that you moved, but I know that you did not because I see your light on ever day."

"Why would you care?"

"I do not care at all."

Blaine 's face turned to sad, he thought that maybe for once that someone would care about him. It turned out that no one cared. His mother left him to live here on his own; none of his friends have talked to him in months, and for the first time Blaine thought that

"Then why are you here?" He asked. His voice sounded sad.

"I do not know, thought that I would check on you. I have not seen you at school, and I have not seen your friends come over here, and I have not seen your mother in three months."

"Well that is because she left, and I have not talked to my friends in months. I guess that I have no friends anymore."

Which was the truth; with his friends not talking to him he has no one, he just sits in his house all day, and looks outside the window twice a day to see Kurt.

"Maybe if you did not fall off the face you might have friends." Kurt said still standing outside.

"You do not have to be so mean to me."

"Me being mean, you are the one that has me standing outside, and has their back to me."

Blaine did not know what to say, he did not want anyone to see him like this at all.

"Come in then."

He did not know what was getting into him at all, first he opened the door and now he was letting him inside. Blaine should not have opened the door at all, he should have just let it stay closed and no talk to anyone for the rest of his life.

"Thanks."

Blaine did not understand why Kurt was being so mean; it was not like they ever talked at all. They were not friends at all. They never talked in school, though they grew up next to one another since they were kids, they never talked. His family did not like him at all, they never let him talk to Kurt, and so he never talked to him at all.

"Blaine, is there a reason why you have not been to school, or been seen anywhere in the last three months."

"I have my reason."

He wanted to look at Kurt, he really did, but he did not want him to how he looked. Blaine did not like the way he looked anymore. He was ugly. Who would think he was cute or pretty or anything at all.

"What reason do you have? You are the most popular guy in school, and everyone wants to be like you."

"No one wants to be like me, not anymore. I am a nobody now."

Blaine did not know why he was opening up at all, for the first time in a long time he was having a conversation with Kurt. Something he had only dreamed about never once in his life did he think it was going to happen. And now after he started to look ugly, Kurt was talking to him.

"Not anymore, but if that is what you think then be that way. Have no one anymore. That the way you want to live your life now then just be it."

Kurt was done; he did not want to be in this house anymore. He thought that he was being nice, but nope Blaine was just being the same old same old. Just this time they were talking to one another.

Blaine did not want him to leave at all.

"You want to know why no one wants to be me."

He turned around and removed his hood, so Kurt would be able to see him.

"Now you see why."

**I know it is short, but I wanted to write it. So please let me know what you think. Next Chapter is going to be longer and better I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-I do not own glee at all, though I wish that I did, well I have internet again so I am going to try and update more, and here is chapter four. Thanks for the reviews everyone.-**

AN-Thanks everyone that is reading/reviewing this story. I hope that this chapter is better than the last two. Also who watched GLEE last night? I am so upset right now and happy and other things. Well here is this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter Five

What was he doing, why did he turn around? Blaine just did not know anything anymore. Knowing that it had been three months since he talked to anyone let anyone see who he was. He would only go out at night to get some food. But he turned around so Kurt could see the real him now. Why no one would want to talk to him, see him, or even want to be him.

"I am ugly Kurt; no one wants to talk to be any more. No one wants to look at this face, and no one will know. Only you."

He told Kurt, he did not like that someone now knew what he looked like, it made him feel like an ugly fool. Kurt could go back to school and tell everyone what he looks like, and then people would start to come over and want to look at the freak that used to be Blaine Anderson.

Kurt could not say anything. He looked at Blaine's face and saw that scars. Though that was not what he was looking at. He could see though Blaine's eyes that he was sad, alone, and scared. That he felt like no one would care about him ever again.

"See Kurt, you cannot even say anything to me, I am ugly. Just say it."

Blaine knew he was ugly; he just wanted Kurt to tell him that he was so he would believe it more. No one would want to look at him, his face full of scares.

"Blaine…."

Kurt did not know what to say, he looked into the blue eyes of Blaine's and could see the water building up inside, knowing that he wanted to cry. Kurt walked over to him a grabbed his hand.

"I am not going to tell you that you are ugly, because you are not. Your insides might be because of the way you acted in school, but I can see your pain. I know what this pain feels like."

"How would you know, look at your face, so clean, so perfect"

Which it was, Kurt face was the most perfect face that Blaine has ever seen in his life. He would always try not to stare at him when he was at school.

"I know more than you think Blaine, do you know how it feels to be the only open guy gay at school. I might not have scars on my face that make me think I am ugly, or sad. But I am bullied a whole lot, you might not see it because you were being MR. Perfect at school, and if it was not for some of the glee members I might not even want to show up to school."

Blaine did not know that this was going on in Kurt's life; he thought that Kurt was happy. He always seemed to be happy.

"It always seemed like you were happy, happier than me."

It did seem like Kurt was happy, Blaine was never happy, he only acted the way he did because of his mother. But now she was even gone because Blaine did not look like Blaine anymore.

"Happier than you Blaine?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, the water works were getting ready to fall, Kurt could tell.

"I act the way I did in school because of my mother, she made me believe that everyone should be pretty and if they were not than they have no real life. I always acted for my mother, and I guess when I got into high school I just kept being who my mother wanted me to be."

Blaine never opened up to anyone like this before, his friends well the ones he thought were his friends did not know the real Blaine. No one knew the real Blaine.

"I just wanted to get though this year and then moved and be who I want to be, but now look at me, there is no way anyone would want to be seen around this ugly person."

Kurt did not know what to do; he never talked to Blaine before even though they lived next to one another forever. They were just never friends, he always thought Blaine was cute, but he had a girlfriend and was straight.

"If you're so called friends do not want to hang out with you because of the way you look then they are not really your friends Blaine. You should not have to be someone different just to make people happy."

Listening to Kurt say that he shouldn't have to different just for people to like him made him wish that he had him as a friend all these years, he might have been different.

"I had to be Kurt; my mother would not accept me any other way. Have you ever wondered why when we were younger I was not allowed to play or talk with you?"

"I had wondered that when we were kids."

Blaine did not know if he wanted to hear this story, but he wanted to tell it, he wanted to tell Kurt who he really was.

"It was because my mother talked to your father that he thought you might be gay, because of something you asked for when you were younger, and my mother did not like that. She freaked out and told me I was never allowed to talk to you or play with you, and with her being my mother I listened to her. I thought she knew what was right for me."

Blaine's mother did not want him talking to Kurt because he was gay, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, and he could not believe that at all. Parents were supposed to protect their kids, but just because Kurt was who he was should not have been a reason to not let them be friends.

"I listened to her, I listen to everything she ever told me, and so I turned out to be this person that stands before you. Well the one before the scars. Then I remember when she told me that you came out, and she told me that a guy should never love another guy. And I remember thinking that she was right. So I just hated the fact that you were gay. And you are so proud to be gay. Proud to be who you want to be, and that you love yourself. I never loved myself. I loved what my mother wanted me to be. But if my mother knew the truth she would kill me."

Kurt's eyes shot up, the truth.

"What truth, you have or had the perfect life, the hot girlfriend. You were the most popular guy in school."

"I was who my mother wanted me to be, but there is a point in your life when you think to yourself that this is not who I want to be. This is not be, I always thought that but never acted on it Kurt. I stayed being who my mother wanted me to be, the popular straight guy with the girlfriend, but the truth is Kurt"

Blaine stopped, he never said the words out loud to anyone, not even himself, he was about to tell Kurt something that he did not know if anyone wanted to hear.

"Have you ever felt like someone is staring at you, always looking at you?"

"Sometimes Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath. He needed to tell Kurt he needed to, he could not lie to him, he was so perfect, they were talking, having a moment. Or something, there was something there. Blaine just did not know what it was.

"I have been staring at you for the longest time, since I knew the truth about myself and who I really am."

Blaine did not want to say it out loud he was scared.

"I am gay Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

**-I do not own glee at all, though I wish that I did, well I have internet again so I am going to try and update more, and here is chapter four. Thanks for the reviews everyone.-**

AN-thanks everyone sorry this took me so long to update, been working/taking care a three year old/cleaning a house/my other AU Story…. So thanks for waiting so long to read this story.

Chapter Six

Kurt did not know what to say, he was not expecting anything like that, and he did not know what Blaine was going tell him, he was not expecting him to say that he was gay. He was the most popular guy in school, and had been staring at Kurt for the longest time. He was dating a girl, or at least Kurt thought he was dating a girl. His mind was everywhere right now. Wondering why Blaine would tell him this was he really that lonely.

"Kurt? Are you going to say anything?"

Blaine felt like his world was crashing again, just like it had three months ago when Tina put this cruse on him and all his friends stopped talking to him, and he got all these scares all over him.

"I… I am sorry, I am lost. I do not understand why you are telling me all this, why have you been lying, and everything. I am just confused."

"I understand Kurt, but you are the only one that even came to see me since I dropped off earth, so I thought that maybe I could trust you. My own mother does not even come and see me, she left when I go these scars."

Kurt needed to sit down, he walked over to a chair, and he was really lost in everything that was going on.

"Your mother does not even come see you, how have you been living here for three months?"

"I guess she pays the bills, and I go out at night to get some food, so there are not many people looking at me. All I do is sitting in this house and during the week I will watch you, which sounds creepy I know. But it what I have been doing, I do not know what else to do."

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was and took a seat next to him, he has only showed him his face, he left his hoddie up, he did not want him seeing what his hair looked like, or what else he looked like. He was being brave just showing him and talking to him.

"So you been hiding here for three months, because you do not think people will like you because of the way you look."

"Do you not remember how I was, in school, I always talked about beautiful people, and that ugly people were useless in this world, and other things. So I got cursed and now I am stuck like this. I hate myself; I should have just been me. But nope I had to make people like me. Be someone that my mother wanted me to be, so of course no one is going to like me now."

He was surprised that Kurt was still here, he did not understand why he was even here.

"I still do not understand why you want to be here. You said that you wanted to see what was going on with me. But look at me, these scars I have, and I was never nice to you, I never talked to you."

"Want to know the truth? I do not know the truth, I just knew that I wanted to come and check on you, since I knew you were still living here. I seen your lights on and everything and be being a nice person though you are not, I felt I should check on you. But you seem to not want me here, even though you told me you were gay and that you have been looking at me, I still feel like you do not want me here. So I will leave. If you want to talk just come over. I am going to be home this weekend."

Kurt got up out of the chair and walked out of the house. He did not like feeling like he was not welcomed at all. Blaine was not happy, he scared away the only person that talked to him, and he knew that it was because of his scars. Not with what he said.

Blaine did not know what got into him, but he ran after Kurt. It was the first time he felt sun on his skin in months.

"Kurt, please do not leave."

Kurt stopped and turned around and saw that Blaine was running to him. He felt bad for leaving, but he knew that he did not feel welcome there.

Blaine got right to Kurt.

"Please do not leave, you are the only one that will talk to me, please do not leave. I did not mean to scare you away."

Blaine was right to his face, and before Kurt could say anything he kissed him. He did not know what came over him at all.

* * *

**I know it stinks im sorry please review**


End file.
